Mammals of the Old Republic: Visions of the Future
Mammals of the Old Republic: Visions of the Future is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise This is a story set during the time frame of A New Champion of the Force. I have decided that the planned scene with the Kath hounds will occur three years after Nick comes to Dantooine, when he and Judy are eight or so. The night after Robin and Marian rescue him and Judy from the Kath hounds in the Rakata ruins, Nick has a dream that gives him a vision of what the future holds for the family line and the galaxy. Robin is called Revan by those outside of the family, while the family continues to call him Robin Wilde. The vision shown is of Anakin, Darth Vader, Luke and Leia as Fobbits (Mammals of the Old Republic being part of my bigger Star Wars retelling). Anakin is the descendant of Revan here, hence the fact that he is a fox/rabbit hybrid, being a descendant through Nick and Judy. Story This had been the most terrifying experience of young Nick's life so far. All he had wanted to do was impress Judy, as well as his parents, with his bravery. Together, while playing, they had gone to a place that they had been told not to go, the old Rakatan ruins. In the time since his father, Revan, AKA Robin Wilde, had entered the ruins years earlier, it hadn't been sealed up again, and, thus, a pack of one of Dantooine's top predators, the Kath hound, had moved in. Nick and Judy hadn't meant for any of it to happen. They had entered the ruins. It was fine for a moment. Then they began to hear growling. They were pursued as prey by the ravenous Kath hounds. Neither had been so scared in their lives. However, they suddenly heard the ignition of lightsabers. Robin and Marian had come to save the day! They chased the beasts away. Stu and Bonnie, who had come along, held Judy as she began to cry because she was so scared. Robin showed Nick the consequences of what he had done. He had put Judy in danger. Stu and Bonnie took Judy home. Robin and Marian did the same for their son as they forgave him and warned him not to disobey again. It wasn't long before it was bedtime. Put to bed by Marian, Nick suddenly foresaw what would happen in the future. In his dream, a vision to the future of his family and the galaxy at large, he saw a handsome male mammal in dark Jedi robes. Though he looked like a fox, he also, oddly, had bunny-like features. Then, suddenly, the image of the Jedi with fox and bunny features faded to shadow. For a moment, Nick saw two blue lightsaber blades, one wielded by the fox/bunny mammal and another wielded by a male wolf in tan Jedi robes, clashing by a river of flowing lava. Then that too faded to shadow, and a mammal whose species was concealed by dark armor and a helmet appeared. He made an eerie breathing sound. Behind the mask, the mammal was the same mixed-breed creature from before, only disfigured. Then, two more fox/bunny hybrids, one male and the other female, appeared. Their presence vanquished the dark-armored one. More events proceeded to flash before his eyes: battles in space and on the surface of a myriad of planets. Deaths of Jedi. The fall of the Republic. In his dreams, Nick tossed and turned. Then, suddenly, Nick's eyes snapped open. It was morning. He was still in his room on Dantooine. Taking a deep breath, he realized that none of those things had actually happened. As he got out of bed, Marian came to get him for his morning bath and breakfast, and then his Jedi training. The whole time, he explained the wild dream to his mother. It was then that Marian realized that her son had had a vision that would one day come to pass. It affected the entire galaxy. In a few thousand years, it would all come true. Category:Star Wars: Mammals of the Old Republic redo Category:Star Wars crossovers Category:Star Wars-themed stories Category:Star Wars expanded universe/legends crossovers Category:Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic crossovers Category:Pre-WildeHopps stories Category:Stories about young Nick Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:PrinceBalto's Zootopian Star Wars saga